


The Lady In Red

by Vixenility



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Just A Quick Little Thing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenility/pseuds/Vixenility
Summary: Claire Redfield trusted Ada Wong during this outbreak, until Ada had to complete her mission.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Ada Wong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Lady In Red

Both were clad in crimson, yet possessed incredibly different essences.

One was the devious red, the mysterious shade, the hue that posed the darkest and most sinister while the other was lively, vibrant, present and transparent like it had nothing to hide. Pride and duplicity, walking hand in hand.

Two unlikely partners in an increasingly common tragedy, fighting to protect and survive.

Whether Claire Redfield liked it or not.

Hell broke loose in a place so common to her, a place where many people traversed and suddenly turned into hideous human-like monsters far worse than zombies. A new virus, she reckoned, a new string or alteration of that damned T-Virus spread across the mall -- whether accidental or not was beyond her. What was the purpose? Why would they do this? She would not know, but before her very presence she had the answers in the shape of a devious spy, a woman who not five hours ago posed as an agent meant to help with the treacherous situation. Not directly affiliated with TerraSave, but from a reliable organization.

She had fooled them all, and nearly fooled Claire entirely.

But didn’t fool her enough or all the way.

Claire Redfield’s intense gaze did not move for a second, locked powerfully onto Ada Wong’s own devious eyes, yet not finding any ill-intent. Her finger threatened to squeeze the trigger, yet it couldn’t move, but it didn’t make her grip falter any second. Her handgun had a target and it didn’t quiver for a second, even if Claire’s own heart seemed to shake. Her distance was enough, her stance was decisive and the tenseness in her muscles was discernible; her furrowed eyebrows told Ada Wong all she needed to know.

Ada Wong, in contrast, kept her stance cool, her eyes soft on Claire and her heart ached -- but she could not bend the mission’s rules any longer. Especially not for the redhead she grew strangely attached to. Not part of the mission, let alone even implied with the orders, but she couldn’t help but to feel that strong connection that couldn’t be put to words. Even with the most extensive vocabulary, she couldn’t explain the feeling brewing in her gut looking at Claire pointing the gun at her so decisively. The flickering light that threatened to die right above them was the only source of light besides the pale moonlight faded behind the thick gray clouds; the distant thunder outside clamoring in anguish for yet another tragedy dangerously spreading beyond this mall. 

Resting easy in her chic handbag was the sample she had been told to obtain, her objective practically finished… but she second-guessed herself for a split second at the sight of Claire. The window was right there, escape was possible. She couldn’t explain this feeling, but she remained composed under duress. Graceful under pressure, but humanly unsure of what she was supposed to feel.

“Who are you supposed to be, Ada?” Claire asked, hands not yet trembling, her voice betraying her features and showing the sting of her heart.

Ada’s silence was heavy and lasted little but Claire felt it was for longer. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to deal with you--.”

“Answer me!” Claire cut her off, taking a stride forward. “Who are you?!”

Only two hours ago their backs supported each other, facing two grotesque creatures too strong to be normal zombies, too distorted to be anything they were familiar with. They encouraged each other, helped each other, and escaped with relative ease. Now cramped up in this place too claustrophobic to breathe, Ada released just a shaky sight.

The light finally died. Quick heels click-clacked and before Claire even knew it, the woman in red flew out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and weird, but I like Ada/Claire so I decided to dust off my skills real quick. Let me know what you think!


End file.
